1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose sliding exerciser, and more particularly, to an exerciser that permits a basic sliding movement and various types of extension movement. The boards forming the body of the exerciser can be folded to facilitate storage or transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most exercisers available in the market involve coordination of muscles to achieve health effects or building up one's body. Among those exercisers, there is a type of sliding exerciser that allows lateral sliding movement. The sliding exerciser is comprised of a board, guiding rails formed on the board, and a pair of pedals provided with rollers underneath. However, to achieve the desired purpose, the span for both feet to move outward is critical. Therefore, the board must be of a certain length to meet the minimum span required. As a result, the sliding exerciser is not only awkward to carry along, but also takes a large storage space. Furthermore, by providing only sliding movement by the legs, the sliding exerciser fails to attract users.